Ice Lily
by ManaketeSmoocher
Summary: Soapy couldn't help falling in love with the world famous ice skater. Their crush only intensified when they miraculously starting talking to her, and... her twin brother? Then a sort of Miraculous Ladybug sort of situation occurs. It was weird. [closeted trans boy ice skater Leon] [MU] [this is such a weird fic idk]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - So I wrote a few notes about this fic/AU, and here they are**

Ice Skating AU where Leon is the only ice skater I don't know, closeted trans boy Leon, ML situation as in Soapy is in love with Lily who is also Leon and Leon has a crush on Soapy but doesn't want to come out bc he wants Soapy to like him for himself and not just because he's Lily

 **Anyways. Soapy uses all pronouns, but I'll be narrating with they/them (as per usual with every fic I've ever written with them) so the only times you'll be seeing Soapy referred to with anything other than they/them pronouns are when someone is talking/writing/etc. about them~**

 **Here's the first chapter!**

* * *

Soapy always had a tendency to fall in love with people and activities they had no business falling in love with. Their sense of balance was below average at best, yet they spent nearly all of their time obsessing over figure skaters. The few times they'd made it onto the ice usually consisted of them falling on their behind almost immediately, with their friends laughing at them. If they were lucky, someone would help them up, but more often than not, they would be left to fend for themself. Yes, Soapy was a terrible skater. It wasn't such a big issue, but it was embarrassing that they could know everything there is to know about figure skating without actually being able to stay on the ice for more than a minute without injuring themself. Part of it probably had something to do with how much they hated shoes, but that was completely besides the point.

They had been fascinated with figure skating since they were quite young, so it was no surprise they were a close follower of new talent in the sport. Towards the end of their high school years, a certain one caught their eye. She was elegant, serious, and mysterious. Her movements were precise, flowing together in a way that made Soapy disbelieve that she could possibly be a year younger than them. The pale haired individual watched videos of her in action, mesmerized by her every movement. They would excitedly show such videos to their friends, who they knew didn't care nearly as much as they did, but their enthusiasm reached such great heights that they found they didn't care. She was the very embodiment of perfection in their eyes.

And her name was Lily.

Lily was beautiful. Her brown eyes somehow managed to seem ordinary yet so full of secrets that Soapy just didn't know what to make of her. She was rarely seen outside of the ice rink, and she barely spoke a word to the reporters trying to pry into her personal life. Her blonde hair was always slicked back in a way that bared her whole face, covered in makeup that made her seem like a goddess. As years went by, Lily managed to gain a ridiculously huge fanbase. Soapy ran the most popular fansite for her with the help of their closest friends and family. They always liked to remind people that they'd seen her potential since the very beginning, to which they would usually be told to shut up about. Soapy often spent hours daydreaming of her, and she was the only celebrity crush they'd ever had.

That was why the news of her next performance being in Soapy's hometown nearly had them bouncing off the walls with pure excitement. Unfortunately, as a fully fledged adult without a job, they had nowhere near enough money to buy themself a ticket. They went from being overjoyed to resembling an angsty teenager in a young adult novel. Every day that passed was a day closer to them not being able to see their self proclaimed soul mate, and thus every day got progressively worse. They had been boredly stringing together some sort of necklace with little to no energy when their younger sister walked in. Soapy looked up with a glum expression, nodding their greeting before returning to the jewelry. Their sister, Foamy, had an amused expression on her face, sitting on the couch beside them and watching them work. After a few minutes, she spoke up.

"This is the most upset I've seen you since you found out Lily apparently went to high school with us and you never noticed her." Soapy turned to look at her with a pout.

"What if I _had_ noticed her? We could have _dated_ or something!" They put the necklace down flopping dramatically on the couch. "Of course I'm upset! This could be my only chance to see her live, but _no,_ I just had to be a jobless dumb butt." Foamy giggled, and Soapy glared at her. "What?"

"What would you say if I told you I managed to get us tickets to her performance?" Soapy blinked.

"I love you and you're the best sister I could ever ask for?" Foamy raised a brow.

"I hope you're not _just_ saying that because of these." She held up the tickets, and Soapy pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"I always love you but just more than usual right now, oh my gosh you're the super best."

"Soapy- can't b-breathe!" She choked out, and Soapy released her almost immediately, grabbing one of the tickets.

"I can't believe you got these. I thought they were sold out?" Foamy looked a little embarrassed.

"I actually got them from Jakob. I have no idea where he got them from." Soapy narrowed their eyes.

"Well, if he's coming with us, I hope he doesn't talk during the show." Foamy simply looked amused by her sibling's serious expression.

"Don't worry, I can keep him quiet." Soapy pulled a face.

"As long as you don't start making out."

They went back and forth, as siblings often do, before Foamy turned on the Wii U to open Smash Bros. Knowing better than to attempt playing the game against their sister, Soapy left momentarily to retrieve their 3DS. An hour was spent of them playing their respective games, and Jakob came over later with dinner. Soapy closed Animal Crossing, taking both their dinner and their town to their room. As much as they loved eating Jakob's food and spending time with their sister, Soapy felt it would be best to give her some alone time with her boyfriend. It would make things less uncomfortable for all three of them if Soapy hid out in their room, after all. They waved a quick goodnight to the couple before retreating to their room and spending their time on Animal Crossing until they bored of that.

The rest of their night was spent on the internet, with Soapy scanning for any information on Lily that they didn't already know. After finding absolutely nothing new (they liked to stay on top of Lily related things), they checked their Etsy, taking care of things here and there. While they didn't have any sort of job with steady income, they managed to make a decent amount of money selling jewelry and other such things online. It wasn't enough to buy themself a ticket to Lily's show, but that didn't stop them from buying just about every bit of merchandise they could find that had anything to do with her. Without anything more to do, they decided to make an entry to their video blog about how their wonderful and perfect sister managed to get sold out tickets from her boyfriend. Soapy had a personal blog in addition to running the world's most renowned Lily fansite, though they still had a ridiculous number of followers despite the fact that the entire blog consisted of videos of Soapy obsessing over Lily and failing at cooking amongst other things. Their most popular video was one where they tried to cook dinner, managing only to set the kitchen on fire. Felicia came in at some point, attempting to help but ultimately making the situation even worse. It was complete chaos when Jakob, Flora, and Foamy walked in, and Soapy ended the video saying someone should really fix the smoke detector.

After finishing their most recent vlog, Soapy spent the rest of the night watching videos of Lily. When they woke up, they found that someone (likely Foamy) had put their laptop aside and tucked them into bed at some point. She also took the dirty dishes away, probably leaving them in the sink for Soapy to clean later. Soapy was the one who kept the house clean, for whatever reason, so they were used to it. The days leading up to the day of Lily's show were passed in much of the same manner. Soapy would check everything on their computer when they woke up before cleaning around the house, after which they would spend most of their day either making jewelry to sell or hanging out with friends. They would make sugar cookies before Foamy came home most of the time, and the two of them would eat dinner after wasting their time on video games. It was a pleasant way to live, Soapy thought.

The night before the show, Soapy couldn't fall asleep. They were much too excited, and after tossing and turning in their bed for hours, they simply got up and sat themself down in the living room. An hour passed of them playing Animal Crossing before they had the incredible urge to bake cookies. When Foamy woke up that morning, she arrived in the living room to be greeted by the sight of Soapy playing Cooking Mama while nibbling at sugar cookies. She sighed, tapping them on the head. Soapy looked up at their sister and had the decency to act embarrassed. She sent them to get cleaned up while she made breakfast, and by the time they finally got out of the bath, she was shoving them out the door with their breakfast. Foamy started her car as Soapy ate, and by the time they were on the road, the tired individual had fallen asleep.

Luckily for them, the car ride wasn't too short, and by the time they reached the city's most famous ice rink, Soapy felt somewhat rested. Foamy woke them up, and the two looked around for where they were meeting with Jakob. He wasn't hard to find, and the three of them made their way to their seats. Soapy felt all of their exhaustion from their sleepless night fade away as they waited in anticipation. It seemed the group had gotten there with impeccable timing, as only moments after they'd claimed their seats, the announcer began to speak. Soapy was practically bouncing in their seat as they waited for Lily to appear. Soon, the announcer's voice called out the words Soapy had been waiting for.

"Please welcome to the rink, the pinnacle of perfection, Lily Anya!"

* * *

 ** _Word Count: 1,692_**

 **This is really short? whoops**

 **Anyways, I don't have much of this written, and it hasn't gotten many votes on my poll, but if you'd like to see more of it, I highly recommend voting on my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, my gods. Did you even _see_ that perfect-"

"I swear, if you say the words 'triple axle one more time, I will personally gut you."

"Jakob!"

"Er, yes?"

"Be nice to my brother, he's enjoying himself!"

"- and the way she pulled off that landing was so _elegant_ I can't even believe-"

Soapy continued to go on about the performance the three of them just watched while Jakob tried his best to block out their voice. Foamy distracted her boyfriend as the small group made their way to wherever it was Soapy was going. The excitable individual seemed to have something in mind, and when questioned, they hurriedly explained that Lily didn't like sticking around the ice rink after a performance. She was known for leaving as soon as she could, and knowing this beforehand, Soapy had scoped out where she would have to pass through. It was unfortunate that that were seated so far from their destination, but with Soapy's determination, they reached it in record time. That didn't stop them from being stuck behind people taller than them, however, and Soapy cursed their 5'2" stature. They managed to get a view from between several people, and was privileged enough to see Lily stop right in their line of sight.

The outfit she'd been wearing for the performance had been themed after a lily, as most of her dresses were. Soapy, knowing this, had a full catalog of different types of lilies recorded in their mind, and they decided Lily's newest dress was fashioned after the black gold lionheart lily. It had been primarily black, with the rhinestones and other details done in yellow. The skirt and wrist cuffs were designed to resemble the six petals apparent on any lily, with the tips shifting from black to yellow. As always, the only parts of her skin that were fully visible without a layer of fabric, sheer or otherwise, were her face and hands. Off of the rink, she seemed to have put on several yellow articles, including a scarf, jacket, and pair of boots. Soapy generally wasn't a fan of the colour yellow, but Lily seemed able to pull off any outfit.

It was the closest Soapy had ever been to their celebrity crush, and they found themself blushing. She somehow managed to be more attractive in person than she was on the ice, and by the time Soapy had finished fully appreciating her appearance, they noticed that she had paused in her brisk pace. It seemed one of her bodyguards (Niles, the dark skinned one) was whispering something to her. Lily looked irritated by whatever it was he'd said and replied with a shake of her head. She drew the jacket closer around herself, about to keep walking when her other bodyguard (Odin, the… eccentric one) cleared his throat. Soapy was mildly surprised by the murderous intent that could be read on Lily's face as Odin began to speak. His voice was loud and theatrical, proving that he had no need for a microphone.

"Today is your lucky day, mortals, for one of you lucky individuals will have the chance to take a selfie with the very pinnacle of perfection!" Soapy's eyes widened. "Yes, for one brief moment, this lionhearted Lily-" Soapy cheered internally upon the fact that they'd likely guessed her dresses flower correctly. "- will step down from the higher plane from which none of you may step upon to grace you with the presence of-" Lily cleared her throat, effectively silencing her more outwardly embarrassing bodyguard.

"I think they understand what you're saying, Odin. Thank you." If Soapy knew how to register such things, they probably would have laughed at how saturated that 'thank you' was with sarcasm.

Lily scanned the crowd, who was holding their breath. Everybody knew that Lily never gave her fans the time of day. She was distant, and more than a little cold at times, but she wasn't cruel. There had been times when small children had been reduced to tears trying to get to her through her dedicated bodyguards, yet when she noticed, she always spent time with them before having them safely returned to their guardian. She'd been asked many times of her distance from her fans, and her simple response was that she disliked spending time with people she didn't know. This mindset caused there to be a lack of pictures with any of her fans. The only pictures of her didn't have her smiling in any way; her face seeming to be a blank slate behind all the makeup. A selfie with Lily simply didn't exist, and it was hard to believe she would take one. It hadn't been the first time the crowd had been subject to Odin's theatrics, but for some reason, it seemed Lily was actually going along with it.

Niles seemed to be saying something to her, gesturing in Soapy's general direction. Soapy sighed, thinking of how unlikely it would be for them to be the one she chose. It was with a start that they realized Lily was staring directly at them, and when the two made eye contact, she nodded. They blinked several times, looking side to side before pointing at themself in a mixture of confusion and shock. Their grip on their phone tightened, as well as their chest, and the already present heat in their cheeks only got worse when she nodded again in confirmation. Someone pushed them forwards, and they stumbled, barely keeping their balance before nervously approaching. Lily's frown was ever-present, yet her eyes seemed to be full of amusement. She looked down at them, causing them to flush a deeper shade of red.

"Your name is Soapy, isn't it?" They nodded in disbelief that she actually knew their name. "You run my fansite."

"I didn't realize you would ever actually look at that, oh gosh." They blurted out before looking away from her face, feeling embarrassed. Lily seemed to be waiting for them to do something and they suddenly remembered why she was even speaking with them. "Right, ahh, my phone- camera- selfie!" They got their password wrong several times, due to their hands shaking, quickly opening their camera before almost dropping their phone. "I'm so sorry, I'm just- I wasn't expecting- you're so pretty and I didn't think I would be-" Soapy made an odd sound that they only made when their nerves got the best of them. Lily was staring down at them still.

"It's alright, don't rush yourself." Her voice was likely meant to be soothing, but it only served to make them more nervous. They started blinking rapidly when they realized their vision was growing blurry from inexplicable tears. Lily cautiously put her hand near their phone. "May I?" They let her take the phone, but she still seemed compelled to give them some sort of reasoning behind her actions. "My arms are longer, and steadier. I doubt you're in any state to take it without dropping it anyways."

Soapy used the moment to wipe their embarrassing tears away. They felt a gentle hand on the shoulder opposite of Lily, and realized that she had her arm around their shoulders. It was an unexpected action, as Lily was also known for rejecting any physical contact that didn't come from people she was close to, such as her family and bodyguards. A giddy smile made its way onto Soapy's face and they cautiously put their hand around her waist. Upon receiving no objections, they felt rather accomplished. It seemed like an eternity had passed, though Soapy knew it hadn't been more than a few minutes. They felt their eyes begin to water as she angled the phone, and they couldn't even see the screen when she took the picture. It was rather embarrassing, but after she handed the phone back to them, she patted them on the shoulder. The two of them removed their arms from around each other, and Lily turned away from them, continuing on her path out of the building as her bodyguards followed. Soapy heard Niles's voice just before they left earshot.

"You're still smiling. People are going to get the wrong idea."

They didn't hear Lily's response, but Niles's words made them blush. Soapy immediately opened their phone's gallery, seeing that Lily had apparently taken several photos, likely to make sure the quality wasn't ruined on the selfie. Seeing the full sized image revealed that the normally stoic Lily had a gentle smile on her face. Soapy's heart nearly melted, and they felt faint. Most of the crowd had begun to disperse already, though a few stragglers asked if they could see the picture. Soapy kept it to themself, saying they would put it on the website later, but not completely sure if they would actually do it. When Foamy and Jakob approached, Soapy didn't say anything, which was quite odd in most people's experience. Their sister asked if anything was wrong almost immediately, and Soapy blushed.

"She smiled for me." They looked down at the picture they'd already changed their phone background to. Jakob groaned, but Foamy giggled. "Look at her! She's so beautiful!" The group starting heading to Foamy's car.

"I thought you already knew that?" Their sister humored them.

"I mean yeah, she's always been really… really pretty, but…" They paused. "I don't know. I guess she seems like a real person now. It makes her even more…" Soapy trailed off, their eyes closing. "I don't know."

"Well, I've never heard you speechless before, so she's good in my books." Jakob commented idly, causing Foamy to smack him in the arm playfully.

"Oh, be nice! I think it's cute." Soapy blushed and pouted. "I never saw him like this when it came to Takumi."

"Hey, that's different! I was never serious about Takumi!" Jakob rolled his eyes, but refrained from speaking, as he wasn't in the mood to be hit by his girlfriend once more.

He walked them to Foamy's car before saying his goodbyes and walking towards his own vehicle. Soapy was quiet for most of the ride home, not really thinking about anything, just remembering the events of the past few hours. It wasn't very late, only around noon when they got home. Soapy was tempted to pass out due to the spent energy and sleepless night they'd foolishly allowed to happen, but refrained from doing so as it wasn't any decent hour to be sleeping. This self control only lasted half an hour, and they fell asleep as they watched Foamy play Hyrule Warriors on her Wii U. They wouldn't remember their dreams when they woke up at whatever ungodly hour their body decided it had gotten enough sleep, but for the record, it was likely about an alternate universe where Soapy knew how to skate and did so right alongside Lily.

* * *

 _ **Word Count: 1,810**_

 **so there's that**

 **I haven't written any more, and I probably won't for a while, but if you'd like to see more please check out the poll on my profile and vote for it!**


End file.
